


Limb Contact Phobia(肢体接触恐惧症)

by Evenstar0425



Series: Merthur/AM [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU of university life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 梅林有不为人知的肢体接触恐惧症，但是他遇到了亚瑟~





	Limb Contact Phobia(肢体接触恐惧症)

Arthur第一次与Merlin有如此突破性的私人接触，是在一场国际航模比赛之后。  
作为国内首屈一指的理工科院校，除去数不胜数的科研成果，在国际赛事中大放异彩的无疑少不了校内的精英航模队。Merlin作为去年刚入学的大一新生，因为兴趣加入航模队之后就被队长发现了其天才般的控制技能和机械敏感性，他很快凭着自己聪明的脑袋和优秀的操作，从白菜一样的学徒地位一跃而至航模队主力。  
刚刚落幕的西班牙国际航模大赛中，这支名叫Camelot的精英队伍过关斩将，一举夺下冠军奖杯，也是该赛事举办以来唯一三次夺冠的队伍。想起赛前无数通宵达旦的日子，血气方刚的年轻人们对着奖杯，只有一个想法：找个地方狂欢一场。

 

“老爸你真不去啊？这可是冠军庆祝场！”

“就你们那样吵吵闹闹的地方，我去一趟出来大概就失聪了。晚上还有个项目招标会，你去好好放松一下吧。”

Arthur一脸可惜挽留的表情，心里可是要爽翻天了。Uthur老爹要是真去和他们一起庆祝，那恐怕酒吧就要变成会议室，喝下去的酒没味道不说，队员们还要微笑着喝下赞助商老板的鸡汤。别看他现在是父亲公司的执行董事之一，其实也还是个学生，从小按照子承父业的套路接受精英教育的培养却并没有让他看起来少年老成，老爸管不着的时候，Arthur比谁都玩得欢。  
尤其这次，重点不仅是欢脱一场，而在于他可算找到了工作时间以外的机会，去接触只有几面之缘、却让他念念不忘的Merlin。  
他换下在公司的正装，穿了件黑色休闲衬衫，对着镜子发呆时脑子里全是去年与Merlin初识的情景。

“Congratulation!”

Arthur的到来总是能引来最多的注目，“大家在联合航展上做得很好，今晚校友会和赞助商会举办一个简单的酒会，接下来一年有什么需要我们改进或者支持的地方，欢迎各位直言相告，晚上见。”  
也不知是庆功酒会、还是金发碧眼的Arthur本人，总之整个工作室的气氛瞬间活跃起来，女生们开始着手准备今晚的礼服与妆容，几个主要负责航模队运营管理的同学围在Arthur身边，谈论着新一年的财务、项目问题。半小时过去，工作室几乎走空，Arthur转身打算离开时，回神注意到了远处某个操作台前的身影。  
黑色微卷的头发，白皙的脸颊、锁骨与手臂，那双深蓝色眼睛尤其好看，聚精会神地盯着手中的模型与数据表，金属的光泽反射到瞳仁中，犹如夜空星辰。

“Hi.”  
Arthur走过去打招呼，青年蓦地抬起头，意识到眼前这位是刚刚发过言的“老板”，一时间竟然有些紧张无措，手忙脚乱地准备站起来。  
“不你坐着就好我就来打个招呼......”  
Arthur着实没有身为老板的空架子，他满心欢喜地凑过来搭话，却因为自己的身份把人家吓到，这让他觉得很过意不去。他伸手想要去轻按Merlin的肩膀，示意他不用站起来，没想到手指即将触碰到衣服的瞬间对方骤然后退，似乎是想要躲开，接着碰掉了操作台上的一架半成品模型，眼看就要砸在地上领便当。  
Arthur眼疾手快，上前一步接住了模型，听到青年在慌乱中长舒一口气。

“实...实在抱歉...那个...”

“没关系是我太冒失了，I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin”

“呃……大家都去准备酒会了，我看你还低着头忙活，就来看看。”

“哦我今晚还有其他事，大概是去不了了。索性坐在这里把航展上的一些参数做个对比，好找到一些能够改进的点。”

“原来如此，辛苦了。”

Merlin听到这句感谢的话，露出一个略带腼腆的微笑，低头摆弄着手上的表格和铅笔，看样子还是有些紧张。

“啊，那个......”

“Arthur！”话刚出口就被熟悉的声音打断了，Arthur回头，来人正是与他同在父亲公司的姐姐Morgana。

“到处找你找不到，快跟我走，有个文件需要你的章。”

Arthur从未如今天这般嫌弃自己这位姐姐，本来想厚着脸皮问问能不能要电话号码的......简单告别之后，他一路上都是捶胸顿足的表情，好在Morgana走在前面没有看到。

就这样一个学期过去了，Merlin作为大一新生课多实验多，Arthur不是在课堂就是在父亲公司，除了偶尔在工作室打照面，实在没有空闲可以聊聊天什么的，更别说其他的了。  
所以Arthur发现这次冠军狂欢自己刚好有空，恨不得原地起跳当众表演鲤鱼打挺。

***

几小时后，他如愿以偿在酒吧见到了Merlin。  
青年还是像去年一样，穿了一件纯灰色的帽衫，刘海似乎是短了点，整个人也更精神了些，看样子是有空去了健身房，不再显得那么瘦弱。  
Merlin向他打招呼，但没有跟着航模队一起去跳舞，说想先坐一会儿。Arthur的心思全在Merlin身上，顺水推舟让大部队先去，自己留下来和Merlin聊起了天。  
他惊讶地发现自己居然开始结巴，先是诸如“啊”或“呃”的单音节词一个一个往外蹦，后来是东西南北一通乱扯，语无伦次抛弃所有逻辑感。他想找点好玩的梗逗Merlin笑，想起一出就迫不及待要学以致用，结果大多以语塞或前言不搭后语结束，一脸质问自己是不是个傻子的表情反而逗笑了Merlin。  
不管了，总之Merlin是在笑，而且是因为他。Merlin笑得时候还是习惯性地会微微低头，但少了去年的腼腆，眼帘上方长长的睫毛、嘴角的酒窝都是要命的好看。中二青年Arthur.Pendgran在心里给自己比大拇指，夸自己简直棒呆了，鼓励自己再接再厉。

“抱歉我似乎不太擅长讲笑话......”

“That’s all right，我觉得你超好笑的！就像......嗯......”

“像什么？”

“像，一颗菜头。”

Merlin情不自禁地说出来，后知后觉自己似乎冒犯了掌控队伍财政大权的老板，笑着的嘴巴瞬间合上，低头看着自己绞来绞去的双手，抬眼偷看Arthur的表情。  
然后他就看到一颗，金色、大眼睛、满脸痴笑的，菜头。

酒吧的大门再一次被推开，Morgana把亚军队也请来了。领队Michelle是她的闺蜜之一，两位神级美女同时出现，整个酒吧的气氛瞬间被推上了新的高度。

“你是Merlin对吧？Arthur经常和我说起你。你们两位别傻坐着了，一起来跳舞！”

Morgana说完就拉着Michelle走到舞池中央等着他们了，Merlin丝毫没有拒绝的机会，转头看Arthur也是兴致高涨，从椅子上跳下来用期待的眼神看着自己。  
好吧，认输。

在一大群分不清是队友还是对手的簇拥下，不多时Arthur和Merlin就已经站在了跳舞大军的中心位置，激情的灯光无规律地晃动，勉强可以在一些零散的空隙看清楚人们的表情和动作。酒精的作用开始发挥，兴奋与快乐占领大脑，昨天还是你死我活势不两立的对手，今天已经没有人在意谁是哪一边的人了，随意拉着谁的手都能跳上好一会儿，舞姿奇怪或是踩到别人的脚只会引来哈哈大笑。  
Arthur此行本就是因为Merlin，这个时候也不愿意看着他被人潮挤到别的地方。好在Merlin也不是很跳脱的人，始终就在原地跟着节奏跳，面对着Arthur，露出让他无法招架的笑容。  
他想去牵Merlin的手，拉着他跳得更嗨一点，但很快他注意到，Merlin跳舞的姿势很单一，基本就是在节奏下随意晃晃，灯光闪烁使人的视力下降不少，然而Arthur的精力全都在Merlin身上，不难发现的是，Merlin面对他总是在笑，一旦周围有其他人靠近，扶了他的肩膀或是要拉着他一起跳，他的表情和动作总会在瞬间变得僵硬，直到对方意识到他的兴味索然离开了，他才又恢复到随便晃晃的状态。

“你不喜欢跳舞吗？”Arthur靠近一点，在嘈杂的音乐下用力喊话。

“啊...不是...”  
“那是怎么了？看你不太开心的样子！”

Merlin欲言又止，恰好又与后退过来的一个人来了个背靠背，他条件反射要躲开这样的接触，一个趔趄差点撞在Arthur的身上。  
Arthur觉得再把Merlin留在这里很不厚道，能看得出来他的确不喜欢这个地方。

“我不想跳了，想去喝点东西，一起吗？”

“好啊！”

 

“所以你是害怕和人有身体接触？”

“嗯...不是害怕，就是觉得不舒服，我也不知道为什么似乎很小的时候就是这样......”

Arthur突然回想起第一次在工作室和Merlin搭话时闹出的小意外，原来他不是紧张过度，而是存在一种对于身体接触的排斥。  
所以这一类的聚会他通常都是坐在角落旁观吗？那可真够寂寞的。不过话说回来，刚刚他邀请Merlin一起去跳舞，没收到拒绝，是不是可以证明Merlin喜欢和他在一起...  
总之Merlin不喜欢待在舞池，不是因为他，想到这里菜头觉得人生重新充满了希望。

“It’s all right,Merlin,我能够理解。”

“抱歉让你扫兴了，如果你想接着跳舞的话...”

“完全没关系Merlin！我很乐意待在这里陪你聊天...呃，我是说，本来就是我要出来喝东西嘛，你懂我的意思...”

要完，又开始语无伦次了。Arthur你就是个菜头，全校第一又傻又笨的菜头。

但是他不知道，Merlin有多高兴。方才送了他菜头这个外号，出乎意料他没有生气，后来看出自己的不适应，又主动找理由带自己离开人群。只要不瞎的人都看得出来，Arthur有多喜欢留在舞动的人影之间和他们一起蹦来跳去，可是现在Arthur还在这里，在他面前，说愿意在这里陪着他。  
尽管说起话来还是会前言不答后语，尤其是对上自己的眼睛之后。

“那个，今天过得确实是...很开心，后天到周末了...可以一起出来吃个饭吗？”

Arthur内心像是一个轰炸机中队轮着投弹，咚咚咚咚震个不停。

“......好啊。”

投弹完毕，一飞冲天。或者说，火箭发射升空也不为过。

***

不得不说，这次的庆祝会让两人的关系直线升温。开始是周末固定的约饭，后来逐渐发展成Arthur有时间就买来各种好吃的送到工作室，以及邀请Merlin跑步、打球和健身。  
在Merlin对于身体接触这件事坦言相告之后，Arthur觉得任何事都不可太着急，惹得Merlin不舒服他自己也不会开心。所以诸如看电影这一类距离很近的事，一开始Arthur提都不提，等到关系更近一些之后，他规划活动会提前征求Merlin的意见。  
Merlin对于这种慢热温柔的态度实在不能更喜欢，尽管对于感情这件事两人还什么都没有明说。他已经开始习惯Arthur参与自己的生活，那个人对于自己不同于他人的地方，总是给予了最大限度的理解和保护，更好的发展在于Merlin虽然仍旧排斥与大部分人的身体接触，但面对Arthur，他可以感受到自己的身体在放宽戒备，行走中偶尔的触碰不会让他感到僵硬紧张，有些时候他甚至想要尝试去牵一牵Arthur的手，或者去揉乱那他头好看的金发。存在了很久的排斥心理使得这些想法并没有被付诸行动，但Merlin清楚，很多事情都在慢慢变好。  
更多时候他看着Arthur像一只面前摆着小鱼干却碰不着的、焦虑的猫，简直愉快到飞起。大概没有人能够比Arthur对他好了，工作中雷厉风行节省下来的耐心，全部都用在了与自己相处的时间里，犹如王子守护着住在塔楼里的公主，永远捧着玫瑰满心欢喜地等待，却从不逼问公主每天什么时候愿意下来见面、什么时候愿意嫁给他。

或许是时候改变一下自己了，Merlin想。就如那天在疯狂舞动的人群中间，Arthur停下舞步，找借口拉着手脚僵硬、不知所措的他走出困境。

他们都不想让对方等待太久。

***

“Arthur！貌似还有五分钟，体育馆的试飞就要开始了。”

“是的Merlin，而且我们还只有一把伞。”

楼外大雨倾盆，远处体育馆的影子在雾气中都有些看不清楚。但今天是航模队新生代的第一次试飞比赛，他们没有人会在此时提议放弃行程。  
Merlin撑开了伞踏入雨中。

“Arthur?”

他回头看到Arthur从书包里拿出灰色兜帽衫，罩在脑袋和肩膀上，活像中世纪穿着斗篷的流浪汉......不，是中世纪的菜头。

“......你干什么呢？！到伞里来啊！”

“伞太小了，我要是进去只能搂着你...那啥......”  
Merlin实在没忍住笑出声来，他怎么会有这么一颗可爱的菜头！

“Arthur你是一只脑子坏了的傻蟾蜍吗？！快点给我进来！”

“好嘞！”

Arthur接过雨伞，伸手揽着Merlin的肩，确定除了鞋子Merlin不会被雨水淋湿任何地方之后，两人一同走向目的地。

“......为什么不叫我菜头换成蟾蜍了？”

“我乐意。”

 

\---END---


End file.
